iConfess
by Mac-alicious
Summary: There's a new segment on iCarly that Carly takes advantage of. / / inspired by PostSecret. OneShot.


**A/N: **This is my most recently iCarly one-shot. It was a random plot bunny inspired by PostSecret that I jotted down a long time ago, around the time they did a CSI (NY was it?) that had a similar thing featured in one of their cases. It sat in my idea folder until I retrieved it recently and wrote this little thing. Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! -Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own iCarly.

**iConfess**

"We need something fresh," Carly said. "Our segments are classic and we could keep going with them for a long time, but I think our fans would appreciate something new."

Sam shrugged, "Could be cool if we come up with something good."

"I was thinking-" Freddie started.

"-and by good, I mean nothing involving science projects or Techie-nerd stuff," Sam cut him off.

"I was going to say, something interactive could be cool," Freddie rolled his eyes. "Maybe a confessional or something. Viewers can send in secrets and confessions, anonymously or not. We could pick a few out to show each week."

Carly smiled, "I like it."

"Fredward, you actually had a good idea for once," Sam slapped him on the back.

"Oomph," Freddie reached back to rub the spot she hit. "That hurt."

Sam grinned, "It was supposed to."

"Enough, you two," Carly sighed. "Let's discuss this. Should we just open the segment with general mix and match confessions, or should we have a specific topic each week?"

"Ooh, ooh," Sam exclaimed. "Categories. I like categories. We could do embarrassing stories, crushes, weirdest think you've ever done for a plate of ribs."

"That last one only pertains to you," Freddie said.

"So scratch the plate of ribs part," Sam shot back. "And, seriously, do you _want_ me to hit you again?"

"Bring it on, Puckett."

"You're so dead, Benson."

"So we'll announce the segment on this week's show?" Carly said, but neither of her friends were listening anymore. "Okay, we'll announce it on this week's show. First category, stupidest think you've ever had a fight about."

oOo

"Sam, Freddie, and I would like to announce a new segment on iCarly. It's called iConfess and it all depends on _you_, our loyal viewers."

"That's right, and we don't like it when people disappoint us, so don't disappoint us, or I'll have to send one of my uncles after you."

"Sam!"

"It was a joke. All my Uncles that would do any harm are all in lockup. There's a lesson her, kids: leaving the state is a parole violation."

"Sam!"

"Sorry."

"Anyhoo, the segment works like this: at the end of each episode we'll give you a topic. You then have all week to send us confessions related to that topic."

"Remember, you can be anonymous or you could tell us who you are so we know who to laugh at."

"_Sam_."

"Totally not sorry about that one."

"Making Sam feel remorse about anything is a full time job."

"Shove it, Fredweirdo."

"Can we get back on topic, you two? _Please_."

"You send in your confessions, we pick the most juicy, and/or entertaining ones, and air them at the start of the next episode. Lather, rinse, repeat."

"The first category is 'Most Embarrassing Moment.' We all have one. So start sending."

"That's all for this week."

"I'm Carly."

"I'm Sam."

"And this has been iCarly."

oOo

When Carly came into the iCarly studio the next day, Freddie was waiting for her. He was sitting on a bean bag chair with his laptop propped up on his lap. Carly handed him the can of soda she had brought him and then sat down on the bean bag next to him.

"You should see all the stuff that's coming in," Freddie said. "People are being really open and responsive. Sam would have a field day with some of them though."

"Let's hope the really crazy stuff is all anonymous then," Carly laughed.

"I think our viewers know better. Pretty much everything is anonymous," Freddie said. "We're gonna have to do a massive cut down to fit in to the segment slot."

"I figured," Carly nodded. "Is that what you're doing: weeding them out?"

"Yeah, and making myself feel better that my most embarrassing moment is not as bad as some of these."

"What is your most embarrassing moment, Freddie?" Carly raised an eyebrow.

Freddie shook his head, "No, I've kept it so that neither you nor Sam have heard about it this long, and I'm gonna keep it that way."

"I thought as best friends, we had no secrets," Carly said.

Freddie turned to look Carly in the eyes, "You're saying you don't have any secrets from me and Sam?"

Carly ducked her head and tried to hide the blush that was rising in her cheeks.

"That's what I thought," Freddie laughed lightly. Then he closed up his laptop and set it aside. He popped open the soda and took a sip before adding, "This new segment is gonna be a hit."

"You think so?"

"Yeah," Freddie nodded.

"That's good," Carly said. "I think this week we should do 'Things You've Never Told Another Soul.' It's still specific enough, but we'll get more variety."

"I like it," Freddie responded.

Carly took a sip off her own soda, "You came up with a really good idea, Freddie. I know Sam gives you a hard time, but your input and what you contribute to the show is very valuable."

"Thanks," Freddie said, his slight frown showing his confusion, "Are you about to break some bad news to me, because you're buttering me up pretty heavily?"

"No," Carly shook her head. "I just wanted you to know that I value what you do and who you are."

"I value you too, Carly," Freddie replied.

Carly smiled, "You want to go get a smoothie?"

"Sure."

oOo

"Anonymous confesses that her most embarrassing moment was when her younger brother locked her out of their house in only a towel. Well, anonymous, if you're watching, on behalf of obnoxious younger siblings everywhere, I apologize."

"Kind of makes you wonder how the kid got her out of the house in only a towel, doesn't it, Carly?"

"No, Sam, it doesn't."

"Still got to give the kid props."

"Again, I stress that all of Sam's commentary should be ignored. It does not necessarily reflect the beliefs of myself or iCarly as a whole."

"Hey! I'm funny."

"Or just really mean and people think you're joking."

"No one asked you, Freddie."

"_Moving on_. The next confession comes from one of the brave souls who chose to reveal their identity-"

"Who is it? Who is it? Do I know 'em?"

"Calm down, Sam. Jacob confesses that his most embarrassing moment was when his mom hired a clown to perform at his fourteenth birthday party. He adds that he said who he was because everyone he knows watches the show and would have known it was him anyway. Well, Jacob...Moms can be a painful source of embarrassment."

"Just ask Freddie."

"Sam's smug, self satisfied smile means that's it for this week's iConfess. Stay tuned for the new topic at the end of the show."

oOo

A couple weeks later and a couple successful iConfess segments later, and the fans were flooding the site with confessions. Carly suggested they celebrate the success of the segment. Both Sam and Freddie agreed. They planned to go out for pizza and ice cream, but when the time came around Carly and Freddie were left alone at the pizza parlor. Sam was dating a new guy and she had canceled to go out on a date. Carly was happy for Sam and she didn't mind hanging out with just Freddie, so they carried out the plan for the celebration.

"It must be getting serious if she's ditching a pizza dinner for the guy," Freddie said as he grabbed another slice from the pizza between them.

"He's taking her to that new BBQ place, so I can't tell if she's choosing him over us and pizza or all you can eat BBQ over everything," Carly responded.

"Either way, it's nice to be out just the two of us," Freddie said, "I mean, this way I know I won't be threatened with bodily harm if I try to take the last slice."

"Oh," Carly laughed nervously, "That's what you meant."

"And it's nice to hang out with only you," Freddie added. "Lately, we've only been doing things as a group. I like to hang out with just my best friend every now and then."

"We went to Groovy Smoothie, just us, a couple weeks ago," Carly reminded.

"Yeah, but midway through our smoothies, Gibby showed up and sat with us the rest of the time."

"True," Carly shrugged. "I guess we don't get alone time very often."

"So," Freddie began, "We should make the most of it."

"To best friends," Carly held up her paper plate that held her pizza.

Freddie followed suit and tapped his plate against hers, "To best friends."

Carly smiled, but something felt off in her own words to Freddie. She tried to not let it show and quietly went back to eating. She left her left hand resting on the table as she finished off the last of her slice in her right hand. She was almost startled when Freddie's hand covered hers and held it over the table. Freddie didn't say anything, so neither did Carly. She told herself it wasn't weird, that they were 'best friends' and a simple thing like holding hands wasn't weird. Freddie didn't let go of her hand even when they left the pizza parlor and went to the ice cream parlor. He didn't let go of her hand until they parted ways into their respective apartments.

In that moment, as Freddie released her hand, Carly realized what it was about her word choice that bothered her.

oOo

"Next week we want to talk about love. Yes, that's right, L-O-V-E, love."

"If it has to do with love, romance, dating, infatuation, crushes, or _obsessions_ we want to hear about it."

"Have you suffered rejection, unrequited love, or heartbreak? We want to hear about that too."

"Tell us. Tell us everything."

"The more detailed, the better Same can leave commentary."

"The funny is in the specific."

oOo

Carly stood in front of the computer and contemplated what she was about to do. One click of the mouse could change everything. It _would_ change everything. That was a guarantee. She hadn't been vague or tried to hide her identity, despite submitting anonymously. When it was read on the show, as it would be if she did what she was about to do, they would know it was her—not the viewers at large maybe, but her friends would know. If she tacked that confession onto the slide show they had compiled earlier in the day, no one would see it until it flashed on the screen for them to read, but once it was read—labeled anonymous or not—there would be no taking it back.

Carly clicked the appropriate buttons and committed to her choice.

oOo

"Anonymous confesses that she has a crush on her Spanish teacher. She claims he is muy caliente. Isn't that cute?"

"And illegal."

"Sam would know."

"Yes, yes, I would Freddie. What's the next one say, Carly?"

"The next one, also from an anonymous confessor, says: My boyfriend cheated on me with my best friend, so I made out with his brother. Oh dear."

"Let's hope the boyfriend's jerkiness isn't genetic. Next?"

"Sam, why don't you read the next one?"

"Okay, Anonymous—you talk about love and no one wants to say who they are. Anonymous confesses that it took her a long time to realize that he is not and never was..._foreign bacon_."

oOo

Sam trailed off as she reached the end of the sentence. She glanced at Carly to see the blush on her cheeks. She turned toward the camera that Freddie held and saw the wide-eyed expression on his face, "Um, iCarly is having confessional difficulties. Carly, Freddie and I are going to take a momentary break. While you wait, enjoy this—GIBBY! Get out here!"

Gibby peeked around the corner as Sam took the camera from Freddie and switched on the stationary camera. "What?"

"Come do something for the camera," Sam said, before grabbing Carly and Freddie and dragging them out into the hallway. Once they were out in the hall, she rounded on her friends, "Was that a joke? Because if it was, you could have filled me in on it."

"It's not a joke," Carly said. "It's a legitimate confession. _My_ confession."

"So you're saying you really—" Sam started.

"Yes."

"Well," Sam said. She slapped the still blank faced Freddie across the back of the head, "Snap out of it. You two have something to talk about. So talk, while I go salvage what's left of the episode."

Freddie rubbed the back of his head. He looked like he had been brought back to reality, but he didn't talk until the door closed behind Sam, "Did you really mean it?"

"Yes," Carly nodded. "At the time, I totally thought you were bacon, but since then...everything that's happened. You and Sam and then not you and Sam...and everyone confessing things...I like you Freddie. I have for much longer than I wanted to admit. I used the bacon as an excuse because I was confused and not sure, and I didn't want to hurt you if you really were bacon. But you're not and I see that now."

"Wow."

"And I understand if you don't feel the same. I'll be okay if you don't like me like that at all anymore. I just had to lay it out."

"How could I not like you at all anymore? I never really got a chance to see where it would go with us," Freddie said. "I mean, I moved on for awhile and, yeah it was nice with Sam while it lasted, but there's a part of me that will always like you, Carly."

Carly smiled, "You want to go out on a real date with me, Freddie?"

"I'd like that."

When they returned to the studio sometime later, Sam was already giving out the topic for the next week's iConfess.

oOo

"The new topic for iConfess is 'Things You Can't Even Tell Your Best Friends' If you can't trust your secret to your most trusted confidant, trust it to us and our millions of loyal viewers."

"Sam, that's not the topic we agreed on."

"If there was a different topic, no one told me. Just like _someone_ didn't tell me about how foreign bacon is suddenly not so bacon-y anymore."

"Are you mad?"

"No, I am not, because I also have a confession."

"And what's that?"

"Gibby and I bet on how long it would take for you to admit you like Freddie and I won a week of Groovy Smoothies, two trips to all you can eat BBQ and enough cold hard cash for two—count 'em—two Build-A-Bras."

"Sam!"

"Thank you, Carly, for your emotional uncertainty. This has been iCarly. Remember to send in your confessions, because as I can tell you, it sure feels good to get them off your chest."

-fin-


End file.
